Burnt
by Spottedeyes
Summary: Most forbidden romances never end well; Brightflame's was taken to a whole new level. Even after she stopped seeing him he never really left her, and now, because of her stupid mistake, he's starting a war because of her. He's setting her clan aflame and burning everyone and everything in his path until all are burnt, with only ash and soot remaining.
1. Chapter 1

Burnt

**Stoneclan: **_(Riverclan + Shadowclan)_

Leader: Stonestar(claw)- Large gray tom with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Deputy: Raintail- Black she-cat with green eyes (Shadowclan)

Medicine cats: Bristletail- Rough pelted black tom with green eyes (Riverclan) Grasspelt- White she-cat with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

WARRIORS

Otterheart- Brown she-cat with green eyes (Riverclan)

Darkclaw- Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Shadowclan)

Turtlefur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Scorchheart- Tortoiseshell tom with green eyes (Riverclan)

Coldfur- Black tom with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Dogtooth- Rugged brown tom with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Clearwater- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes (Riverclan)

Applefrost- White she-cat with green eyes (Riverclan)

Snowtail- White tom with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Tawnyclaw- Red mottled tom with green eyes (Shadowclan)

Owlfeather- Gray and brown mottled tom with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Oakpool- Brown and white she-cat with blue eyes (Riverclan)

Sleetfoot- Handsome gray and white tom with amber eyes (Riverclan)

Ivyheart- Black she-cat with green eyes (Shadowclan)

APPRENTICES

Tallpaw- Long-legged silver she-cat with green eyes (Riverclan)

Rowanpaw- Brown tom with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Ashpaw- Gray tom with blue eyes (Shadowclan)

Ripplepaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes (Riverclan)

Snakepaw- Gray tom with blue eyes (Shadowclan)

Cedarpaw- Light brown tom with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

QUEENS

Waterheart- Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes (Riverclan)

Swiftflame- Black she-cat with amber eyes (Shadowclan)

Fernmist- Gray she-cat with green eyes (Riverclan)

ELDERS

Crowstorm- Black tom with green eyes (Shadowclan)

Frostcloud- White she-cat with amber eyes (Riverclan)

**Echoclan **_(Thunderclan + Windclan)_

Leader: Echostar- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Windclan)

Deputy: Ryeheart- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Thunderclan)

Medicine cats: Dovelight- Pretty pale gray she-cat with green eyes (Thunderclan) Windheart- Thin gray tom with amber eyes (Windclan)

WARRIORS

Toadhop- Brown tom with amber eyes (Windclan)

Brightflame- Pretty long furred white she-cat with amber eyes (Thunderclan)

Leafcloud- Soft pelted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Thunderclan)

Sparrowflight- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Windclan)

Redpelt- Mottled russet tom with amber eyes (Thunderclan)

Mossleaf- Black and white she-cat with green eyes (Thunderclan)

Whiteheart- White she-cat with green eyes (Windclan)

Wildstorm- Wire-coated gray tom with amber eyes (Windclan)

Pebbleclaw- Small gray tabby tom with blue eyes (Windclan)

Barleytail- Large dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes (Thunderclan)

Mudpath- White she-cat with brown spots and blue eyes (Windclan)

Grayclaw- Gray tabby tom with green eyes (Thunderclan)

Sunwhisker- Gold and white tabby tom with blue eyes (Thunderclan)

Silverflower- Pale silver she-cat with blue eyes (Windclan)

APPRENTICES

Risingpaw- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws (Thunderclan)

Applepaw- White she-cat with green eyes (Windclan)

Burrpaw- Dark gray tom with amber eyes (Windclan)

QUEENS

Lightdawn- Light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Windclan)

Firefur- Ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Thunderclan)

ELDERS

Smokepelt- Smoky gray tom with amber eyes (Thunderclan)

Birdflight- White she-cat with blue eyes; deaf (Windclan)

Prelude

**Stoneclaw's POV**

Stoneclaw padded confidently at Stoneclan's camp. It was Shadowclan's old one.

Everything was falling into place. The apprentices were already conversing together about ripping Echoclan cat bellies open and watching their guts spill out. It was his doing in a way. He promised the apprentices, nearly trained or just beginning, that if they won the upcoming battle all of them would be made warriors.

Stoneclaw had his doubts about how Tallpaw and Ripplepaw were going to perform, they were after all former Riverclan cats. He never trained them. The gray tom knew Rowanpaw and Ashpaw would do well, especially Rowanpaw, his own apprentice. From day one, Stoneclaw had taught the russet tom moves like the death bite and other maneuvers that would deceive his attacker.

His gaze flickered to his deputy, Raintail. Stoneclaw hoped to soon replace her with Rowanpaw. Yes, she was formerly Shadowclan, but she had many weak-points. When they were both apprentices, Raintail had often been his sparring partner. She was easily confused by fancy paw-work and she had a low pain tolerance; once saying that her vision was blurred by pain after Stoneclaw had merely nicked her ear on accident during a mock battle. She was truly pathetic. Why was she deputy? Raintail was a popular choice among all of the clans. The black she-cat was adored by everyone despite her many flaws in not just leadership, but in clan life all together. It was certain Raintail would die in the upcoming battle, probably first. And if the battle didn't get rid of her, then he had other ways of making her die.

Originally, Stoneclaw hadn't planned on joining with Riverclan. He wanted to join with _Thunderclan _to ensure that _she_ stayed safe. _She _was the whole purpose of this war. But Thunderclan was his enemy. The kitty-pet loving code protecting clan was the sole reason why _he _couldn't have _her. _Stoneclaw had failed to persuade her to join Shadowclan.

_If you had just said yes, then none of this would be necessary, Brightflame._

**Brightflame's POV**

Wind bit at Brightflame's long white fur, tickling her skin with sharp, cold air.

"I hate this." Leafcloud, Brightflame's sister muttered.

Brightflame sighed in agreement.

Ever since Echostar, the former leader of Windclan, had taken complete control over what was now Echoclan, both Windclan and Thunderclan lived on the moorland. Although we were supposed to work together, each clan seemed to take a half of the camp. Echostar got along okay with Ryeheart, Thunderclan's deputy and Brightflame's daughter.

Brightflame took great pride in Ryeheart. She had Ryeheart fairly early on, only about a moon or two after becoming a warrior. Her brother, Nightkit, and her sister, Thrushpaw, had all died prematurely. Her father? Well… Brightflame never got too deep into that. _He was a mistake. _She told herself over and over again. That's what happened when cats from different clans got too close, especially toms and she-cats. Brightflame had been foolish to get so close to an ambitious tom like him, from Shadowclan nonetheless. She had covered her tracks well, convincing Grayclaw to say he was the father. Next to Leafcloud, Grayclaw had been a close friend, and never minded saying his daughter was Thunderclan deputy.

"I'm going to take Risingpaw out for some training." Brightflame said.

Leafcloud rolled her eyes, "you're being paranoid, Brightflame. Shadowclan and Riverclan aren't going to attack us. That's the whole reason we're up here, so they can't hide. Besides, I'm sure they're not going to attack us."

"What about at the gathering? They said before the next gathering they would find us no matter where we hide and kill us one-by-one until we agree to join Stoneclan." Brightflame said sharply, giving her sister a curt glare before going to find Risingpaw.

Leafcloud sighed and watched her sister pad away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

**Brightflame's POV**

Brightflame's eyes snapped open. She was on the ground laying in her own pool of blood. It was still warm.

"Thank Starclan I wasn't out for too long." She muttered, staggering to her paws as cats continued to fight.

Stoneclan had started the fight at sunrise. Echoclan's dawn patrol was attack, and it just escalated from there. Stoneclaw was a crafty leader. It was almost like he read Echostar's mind and decided not to attack head on. The tom forced Echoclan to send in reinforcements or lose their clanmates to his own.

Brightflame whirled around and clawed an attacking she-cat, Oakpool she believed, across the muzzle, watching in satisfaction as she recoiled. Seizing the chance to take another enemy cat out of the fight, Brightflame leapt on top of the brown and white she-cat, raking her ears and shredding her pelt in the process. She howled in pain as warm blood dripped from the new wounds. She was preparing another blow when she was knocked away. Brightflame looked up to see Sleetfoot towering over her. She glared at the tom, good looking or not he was the one who knocked her out before.

"I thought I killed you," he mused. "I guess I underestimated you."

"I guess you did." She said smoothly, locking eyes with him.

"You look awfully calm for a cat who's about to die."

"Finish the job. You have a war to fight, don't you?"

"I like to play a little before I-" Sleetfoot was cut off by Leafcloud, who head butted him in the ribs, freeing her sister.

"Leafcloud!" Brightflame cried, running to help her get rid of the Stoneclan tom.

"I've got him, go find Stoneclaw! It's the only way to end the battle!" Leafcloud demanded, raking Sleetfoot's shoulder.

Brightflame nodded, running away from Leafcloud. She couldn't fight Stoneclaw. Brightflame vowed that after Ryeheart was born she would never even look at him ever again. Brightflame stiffened when she heard a snarl. She turned around to see Raintail, Stoneclan's deputy, bleeding heavily and wincing, but still baring her yellowed fangs at the blood-stained white cat. Raintail leapt. Brightflame ran underneath the black she-cat and stopped where Raintail had stood moments before.

"You weren't supposed to move." She growled, running straight at Brightflame.

Brightflame didn't run this time; merely side stepping her and raking her flank. Raintail screamed in pain, her pupils dilating. Brightflame yowled in aggression, moving behind her and snapping at her tail, growling in satisfaction when she tasted the coppery taste of blood. Raintail yowled again, ripping free of Brightflame and running.

"Some deputy." She muttered, looking for another cat to fight.

"Don't insult my sister!" Ivyheart, a former Shadowclan warrior screeched, slamming into Brightflame. Brightflame hissed in surprise, getting to her paws only to get knocked back down by Ivyheart.

"I don't care if Stoneclaw said not to lay a claw on you," she snarled. "I'm killing you."

Her amber eyes widened in fear as Ivyheart rose a paw and struck her head. The first blow only fazed her. It was the second that knocked her out. Again.

XXX

**Stoneclaw's POV**

Stoneclaw watched happily from the safety of the marsh, a second wave of Stoneclan cats behind him. This battle had been put off for so long. Each clan was nearly four moons old now; and he hadn't seen Brightflame since the gathering that he threatened Echoclan. Echostar didn't bring her clan to the island for meetings anymore, so for three moons his clan had been isolated as they trained to maim and kill.

In that time, he'd gone to the moon pool to ask for his nine lives. Starclan denied him, saying that unless he won and combined the two clans, he would never be Stonestar.

He stared at the moorland at the brawling cats once more. Was she out there? Was she fighting? Was she even still alive at this point?

He shook his head. _I specifically instructed my warriors to let her alone. They wouldn't dare disobey me. _Stoneclaw told himself, settling comfortably onto his haunches.

He knew his daughter was out there too, but he didn't care about her. That she-cat was too far gone, she would never obey him as a leader or love him like a daughter would usually love her father. At gatherings she would stick closely to Brightflame and Mossleaf and leer at him if he got close. Ryeheart hated him, so why should he care if she died? In fact, he was secretly hoping she would so Brightflame could focus on what was really important: him.

Stoneclaw knew when his next litter came, they'd have a father figure to look up at and idolize. That had been Ryeheart's problem; she had no one but soft Brightflame for a role model. It was a matter of fact that the white she-cat was soft. She believed in mercy and loyalty.

_Well at least that's what she told me. She lied though; she's not loyal. Brightflame left me. _He thought scornfully. _No matter, after this battle's over she'll be loyal to me again, forever. She won't dare leave my side ever again. _

XXX

**Brightflame's POV**

_Brightflame walked through the plains of Windclan territory, wondering why she wasn't in Thunderclan territory. _

_The battle had killed her, hadn't it? She remembered it vaguely; the howls and screeches; the pain. _

_"Hello?" She asked. _

_"Brightflame." A voice greeted her. _

_The white she-cat turned to see Ryeheart padding towards her. _

_Her eyes widen. "No… Ryeheart you can't be dead too-" _

_"Dear mother, you are not dead." Ryeheart said smoothly, her voice sweet like honey. _

_"Then you aren't either, right?" _

_Ryeheart shook her head sadly, "Dogtooth of Shadowclan took my life, but I also took his. We're even."_

_Brightflame's amber eyes flooded with sorrow and a sudden hatred. "You were my last kit, I… I don't know what to say." _

_"Please don't grieve. Even the loveliest and most beautiful things must die." She said, beginning to stride through the tall grasses. _

_Brightflame followed. Ryeheart stopped and gently nosed at a daisy bush, singling out a withered flower. The white she-cat stared at the flower in confusion. _

_"It's just what happens though, what's so horrible about a dying flower?" Brightflame asked, sneezing as some pollen flew into her nose. _

_She observed the blackening petals for a moment before her daughter responded. The gray she-cat merely purred. She had her father's purr. It was still a little unsettling. _

_"Nothing great can last, Mother. Even the brightest of flames die."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

**Wow… this took a long time for me to update. Sorry!**

He surveyed the battleground. The ground beneath him was wet with blood and seemed to eat him alive as he padded around. Broken bodies from both sides laid lifelessly on the crimson soaked moor.

The looks of horror on Echoclan's faces when Stoneclaw ambushed the opposing clan with a fresh, injury-free group of cats were still fresh in his mind. His warriors had taken all the easily identified survivors of his ambushers from both Stoneclan and Echoclan back to his camp. Now Stoneclaw had taken it upon himself to look for still-breathing cats hidden among the dead. He hadn't heard anything about Brightflame though.

_If she's gone, I will move on. I started this for her, and I won't stop now. It's too far in. Stoneclan can prosper without Brightflame. _Stoneclaw thought to himself, knowing that he now had absolute power over both forests, the marshlands, and the moor.

He nearly tripped over the body of Dogtooth. A small pang of grief fell upon him. The brown warrior had been his brother. His sorrow was replaced with satisfaction when he saw the mangled gray pelt of Ryeheart beside Dogtooth.

_Good riddance. _Stoneclaw smirked, kicking her limp head and moving on.

XXX

**Brightflame's POV**

Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…

Her amber eyes slowly flickered to life. Her breathing was labored and her body was numb. She felt cold. The blood on her fur hadn't dried yet and had lost its warmth. It felt as though she'd been dumped into a stream during leaf-bare. Brightflame was staring at the crimson-stained fur of another cat. She began to wonder how many had died in the battle. And why she wasn't one of them. That's when the panic truly set in.

_If Ryeheart's gone, then what about Leafcloud? Grayclaw? Risingpaw? _

She forced herself to her paws only to fall again. Brightflame just couldn't believe Echoclan lost the _first _battle. Stoneclaw was a better leader in battle than she originally thought.

"Leafcloud? You here?" Brightflame hoarsely called, pricking her ears in the hopes that her sister would yowl out, 'over here!' Or, 'Brightflame! You're alright!'

"Brightflame?"

Her heart leapt. It wasn't Leafcloud or Risingpaw, but it may have been Grayclaw or Barleytail.

"Grayclaw? Barleytail? Redpelt? Is that you?" She asked hopefully.

Her vision started failing again, her exhaustion getting the better of her. Brightflame made out a darker coated cat trotting over the broken field. She shivered, closing her eyes tightly and passing out.

XXX

"She should be safe from further shock now." A meow sounded from nearby.

"That's good. Is there anything I can do for her?" A familiar voice asked.

"Just keep her warm and she should recover, physically at least."

"Why only physically?"

"Stonestar, losing her kin will have her emotionally traumatized. It would traumatize any cat."

"But she has me, she'll get over it. I got over Dogtooth already and we were best friends growing up."

"It's just different for her, Stonestar and you'll need to have empathy for her if she is ever to completely recover."

"Don't worry, she will."

"Yes but only if- you know what never mind; I have plenty of patients to attend to. I'll leave you now."

"Alright, Bristletail."

Brightflame's amber eyes creaked open, taking in her surroundings without letting on that she was awake. She felt a rough tongue rhythmically stroking her fur. She felt safe, but not safe at the same time; Brightflame knew something was wrong. Knowing she had to figure out where exactly she was, she opened them ever so slightly wider. The she-cat quickly assessed that she was in the medicine cat's den, and it wasn't Echoclan's medicine den. Brightflame was filled with a sense of dread. She suddenly regretted calling out on the battlefield.

Death would be better than what was about to happen.

The white she-cat wanted to run away right then and there, but she knew he was _right there. _ Drawing in a quiet but deep breath, she bravely opened her amber eyes wider. She fought the urge to roll away and swipe at his face. Her head slowly rose.

"Brightflame! You're alright." Stoneclaw, well now Stonestar, breathed, getting up.

Brightflame said nothing as she heaved herself into a sitting position, staring at the cold stone floor. Stonestar's face fell, his purr fading into silence.

"Where are my clanmates?" She asked finally.

The gray tom sat down beside her, their pelts brushing. Brightflame gave him a glare and scooted away.

"Where are they?"

"It doesn't matter-"

"Yes, it does." She hissed, standing up and flattening her ears to her skull.

He ignored her hostile behavior. "Brightflame, it's over. Stoneclan has won and Echoclan has lost. I have already started to dethrone Echostar-"

Brightflame stalked forward. "What are you talking about?"

"Brightflame, now that the clans have joined, we cannot have two leaders. I have already taken five of her nine lives-"

"You won't kill her though, will you?" She asked hopefully, suppressing a wince as she began to feel the aftermath of her ordeal.

His eyes glinted. "If I don't kill her, will you promise to stay with me?"

"So you plan on killing her?" She pressed.

"I planned on taking all nine of her lives if she resisted. However, if she doesn't resist and lets me take her back down to a single life, I will give her old name, 'Echobreeze', back to her and let her be a Stoneclan warrior. Of course, if you want her to live-"

"Of course I want her to live! She's my leader!" She hissed.

Stonestar flinched at her last phrase.

"Now where are they?"

"They? Brightflame, there is no 'they' anymore; we are one clan now." He insisted.

"Let them leave and I'll… I'll… I'll stay with you." Brightflame murmured, staring at her paws.

He brightened at her offer.

"Just let them leave?" Stonestar conformed.

She nodded. "And I want to see Leafcloud and Risingpaw before they go."

The gray tom stiffened at her last words. "Brightflame… Leafcloud… she's gone. And Risingpaw, Bristletail doesn't think she'll make it."

Brightflame's eyes quickly dulled, she sat down and wrapped her tail tightly around her body, choking back a wail of grief. "Let me see her body then. And let me see Risingpaw, I don't want her dying alone."

He nodded and beckoned her with his tail. Shakily Brightflame got to her paws, her body numb.

Her world was falling… she was falling. 


End file.
